This application relates to a sealing surface associated with a forward hook in a ceramic matrix composite blade outer air seal.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
It is desirable to maximize the percentage of the products of combustion that pass over turbine blades on the turbine rotors. Thus, it is known to provide a blade outer air seal (“BOAS”) radially outwardly of the turbine blade.
To further maximize the percentage of the products of combustion directed across the turbine blades, seals are associated with the blade outer air seal. The seals prevent leakage radially outwardly around the BOAS.
It has been proposed to form BOAS of ceramic matrix composite (“CMC”) materials.